<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confessions Galore by Lauren_the_simp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610377">Confessions Galore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_the_simp/pseuds/Lauren_the_simp'>Lauren_the_simp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:36:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_the_simp/pseuds/Lauren_the_simp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confessions Galore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were ready to tell Sam Winchester you like him. It’s been a long time since you knew that you were crushing on Sam, but you were going to say to him. Finally.</p><p>You catch him right after a hunt.</p><p>“Hey, Sam…can I talk to you?” You ask right before he tries to go to his room.</p><p>“Sure, what’s up?” Sam asks, turning to you. You become really nervous and look away from him.</p><p>“I…I…like you…Sam,” you say, still not looking at him. Sam doesn’t say anything and stands in front of you, in shock. You take his silence as rejection and turn away. You feel hot tears crawl in your throat, but you hold them back.</p><p>“Never mind…forget it,” you say and start to walk. You feel him grab your arm to face him. You turn to him, and he hugs you tightly.</p><p>“S-Sam, what are you doing?” You ask him while your heart pounds.</p><p>“I just didn’t want you to think I didn’t care about you in the same way, y/n,” he says, looking down at you. You crook your head up at him, and he smiles sweetly at you.</p><p>“Well, thank god,” you say, relieved.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>